Did You Curse My Fingers?
by Cosmic Reindeer
Summary: The Most Romantic Love Story of 20th Century. Starring Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. This is slash (VC/GG and a brief mention of HP/SS)


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Eat slugs.

Summary: The Most Romantic Love Story of 20th Century. Starring Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. It's slash (GG/VC and a brief mention of HP/SS).

A/N: This story is slash, but nothing really happens. It's slash between our favourite Slytherins: Crabbe&Goyle. Don't take this story too seriously. I only read HP/SS and SB/RL slash, but I just had to write this one. I'm sure you'll find lots of mistakes because English isn't my first language. Anyway, try to enjoy yourselves! ö_ö

Did you curse my fingers?

By: Cosmic Reindeer

"Crabbe! Goyle! Come here!" shouted Draco Malfoy. He had been in a fight with some stupid Gryffindor and now he needed some medical help. His nose was bleeding and he had a nice bruise on his left cheek.

Gregory Goyle had never been a genius, but now he knew that his boss needed his help. Gregory nearly fainted, when he saw Draco's bloody face. He had always been a very tender person and he was very afraid of blood and such things. 

"Draco! Are you hurt? Oh, lemme see... Ah, I think we hav-" Goyle began.

"You can think? In your dreams, Goyle. Now, stop babbling and help me get to Snape's office. He can give me some headache potion," said Malfoy impatiently. His blonde curls were blood-stained and Goyle knew that Draco was very fond of his hair.

"Yeah, of course. Give me your hand. Crabbe, take Draco's right hand," Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle pulled Draco from the floor and headed for Snape's office. 

When they came to the dungeon corridor where the office was located, they saw that the office door was open. Suddenly they heard an unexpected voice from inside the office. "Shhh, let's listen..." Draco hushed the other boys. They all gasped when they realised who it was who was talking.

"Only three more weeks and then you are not my teacher anymore. What do you think we'll do?" said that annoying moron, also known as Harry Potter. What?! What was Potter doing in Snape's office? A detention?

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know. We still have to keep a low profile. Fortunately, you have that job in Hogsmeade. We can meet during summer...," said that silky voice of Professor Snape. Hmm, maybe it wasn't a detention then. Goyle couldn't believe his ears. There was something strange between Snape and Potter. As if they were in love with each other... No, it wasn't possible. They were both men and two men just couldn't have a romantic relationship. Right?

"Let's go. I don't think I can listen anymore. I think I'm going to throw up... urgh, Snape and Potter of all people," Draco murmured and dragged Crabbe and Goyle to the Slytherin common room. They ran as fast as they could. Several Slytherins looked at them oddly because they were so out of breath. Draco left his two gorillas in the middle of their common room and ran to the toilet.

~~~~~~~~~ o_O ~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly midnight. Gregory Goyle couldn't sleep. He couldn't get rid of a horrible mental image of Potter and Snape. Or was it so horrible? Of course it was. Of course it was disgusting to see two men together... kissing and... doing other things. Why was it then that he wasn't disgusted? 

"Argh, I can't sleep. I might as well go to the common room and actually finish my Transfiguration essay... it would be the first time," he thought and jumped out of his bed. He paced slowly to their common room and realised that he wasn't alone there. Vincent Crabbe was sitting in front of the fireplace. 

"Vincent? Whatcha doing here? I thought everybody was asleep," asked Goyle.

"Gregory? Uhm, I was just thinking," Crabbe answered, looked up and blushed. Blushed? Goyle had never seen Crabbe blush. Death Eaters never blushed. Maybe Crabbe was ill or something? Anyway, Goyle thought it was very strange.

"Thinking? What were you thinking?" he asked, though he didn't know if he wanted to get an answer to his question.

"I was thinking of tonight... When we heard Potter and Snape talking. It was so strange. As if they were -"

" - in love with each other or something?" finished Goyle. That was curious; Vincent had been having exactly same thoughts than he, himself.

"Yeah, did ya think so, too? I was just wondering... is it really possible for two men to like each other? Isn't it so very unnatural?" asked Crabbe.

"I don't know, Vincent. I think I've heard of something like that before. It had something to do with fairies and I believe those people are called ´gay`. I'm not sure, though," said Goyle. His head was hurting of so much thinking. He had never been very good at thinking complicated thoughts.

"You are so wise, Gregory. Why did ya come here anyway?" asked Crabbe.

"I thought I could finish my Transfiguration essay. It will be difficult, though. I have never written a complete essay," said Goyle.

"I have once written a DADA essay... oh, it was in our fifth year," said Crabbe a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Really? What was that essay about? Hey, maybe you could help me with this one? I mean, you have more experience than me," suggested Goyle. Maybe he could make Vincent write his whole essay. Haha, it was very nice to be a Slytherin.

"It was about some nice curses my father taught me some years ago. Err, I don't think I know anything about Transfiguration. You have to write your essay all alone," said Crabbe sadly and added then,"Would you like to borrow my quill?"

"A quill? Why, of course! Thanks, Vincent," said Goyle gladly. He hadn't remembered that he would need some special equipment for writing. He never carried any quills, except for sugar quills. Crabbe handed his eagle feather quill to Goyle and his fingers touched Goyle's for a brief moment. Goyle felt his fingers tickle. Why was that? Had Crabbe cursed his fingers or something like that?

"Vincent? Did you curse my fingers?"

"Curse your fingers? No, I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought..."

"You have thought so much lately. Are you sure it is healthy?" Crabbe asked and seemed worried.

"Dunno. It was just strange... My fingers felt funny after you had touched them," Goyle explained. He started at Crabbe's expression. Vincent seemed to be very scared. He soon found out the reason.

"Are you sure? I mean... my mum... t-told me that people... feel strange... when they... t-touch s-someone they... h-have a crush on," Crabbe whispered the last words. Goyle was stunned. He couldn't possibly like Crabbe, could he? He wasn't one of those ´gay` people he had heard of, was he? He only knew one way how to find out if he had a crush on Vincent or not....

"Vincent? Can I kiss you?"

"What?!?! No! I mean... yes, of course!"

Then they kissed. It wasn't a very romantic moment since they successed in locking their teeth together. However, Goyle was convinced after that.

"Vincent, I think I like you," he said and smiled at his fellow Death Eater.

"Really? Wow, I like you, too. Err, what do we do now?" asked Crabbe.

"I think we'd better sleep. I don't think I can write about Transfiguration anymore. Good night, Vinnie!"

"Good night, Greg!"

~~~~~~~~~ o_O ~~~~~~~~~

It was a very surprised Draco Malfoy who found his two guards sound asleep on the couch of Slytherin common room. They were in each other's arms and they both were smiling stupidly. Draco ran to the toilet. 

~The End~


End file.
